New Hampshire
by chameleoncircuit11
Summary: My first fanfic about Renesmee. Not amazing but if you like it, then enjoy :
1. New School

(I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer)

(This is when Renesmee is looking about 16 years old. They just moved to New Hampshire, and is starting a new life. **JACOB DOESN'T EXHIST IN MY STORY! I'M SO SORRY JACOB FANS!! **You'll see why.)

RPOV

Sigh. Another wet, rainy day. I wish we weren't vampires, so that we could go out in the sun. Not that I hate being a hybrid vampire, it's just that I want to try something new. At least we're moving. We get to start a new life! And Aunt Alice and I get to go shopping for the first day of school. She says that first impressions are important.

As I walk into school, I see a bunch of people staring at me and my family. Whatever. We're used to it.

I sat down in my seat in my first hour; Literature. The girl next to me seemed nice enough. She smelled nice. But it wasn't hard to resist her.

"You're one of the new kids, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm Renesmee. Spelled R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E."

"That's a cool name. Original."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm Jamie." She said with a smile. Jamie had dark, chestnut brown hair that was down to her waist. She had light brown eyes, white teeth, and tan skin. Jamie was also short; about five foot three inches tall. She would make a great vampire.

"Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" she asked. I nodded, and moved on to my next class; Spanish.

My Spanish teacher was like a little, Spanish-speaking whirlwind. It was a good thing that I had learned Spanish already, because it was the middle of the school year.

Language Arts flew by, and it was time for Algebra II. I sat between two girls; Natalie—a girl about 5'6" with shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and pale skin with roses in it (sort of like my skin)— and Kenna—a girl around 5'8" tall with blonde hair that she pulled back with a headband. Kenna also had sparkly blue eyes, and medium shaded skin.

There was also a boy.

Not a regular boy; he was different from the rest. He smelled... like me. I had NEVER smelled someone like me.


	2. Maybe

Renesmee POV

Now, this boy had blood. But he looked like my uncles, my dad, and my grandpa Carlisle. I asked Kenna who he was. She said that his name is Phillip.

Phillip sat in front of me in Alge II. He had black hair that was slightly long, with hazel eyes and pale skin like mine. He was tall, around six feet. He seemed kind of quiet and definitely mysterious.

"He's _very_ good looking," Kenna said, with the accent on 'very'. "But he doesn't talk much. He's mostly annoyed with Jaqui; she's always trying to get his attention."

"Who's Jaqui?" I asked, curious about this flirtatious girl.

"She's the 'Queen Bee' around here. But no one likes her. Except for her minions, Cristina and Adrienne. But they are mostly scared of her." Kenna answered, pointing to a curly red haired girl with bright blue eyes. Jaqui had too much makeup on, and if she took some off, she would be absolutely gorgeous. For a human, I guess.

At lunch, I sat at a long table with Jamie, Kenna, and Natalie at one side of me, and my family on the other side.

"Get a whiff of that!" Aunt Rosalie said, but it was too low for the humans to hear.

I touched her hand, and thought, _I know. I think he's a hybrid—like me._

"That's wonderful, Nessie!" Dad said aloud.

"What's wonderful?" Natalie asked.

"D—Edward is happy that I made some friends. He's a very protective brother." I answered, almost messing up.

"That's so nice of him," Natalie said, swooning at my dad.

I told the human girls that my whole family is adopted, and Edward and I are the only biological siblings. I also said that Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Bella and Edward are together. I'm the loner.

"That's sad." Jamie said. "But you've got us!"

"Let's match Renesmee up with one of the guys here at school! Hmm… let's see…" Natalie mused.

"How about Nick?" Kenna suggested. Nick was the football jock sitting near Jaqui's table. He was blonde and cute, but not for me. Besides, he was ogling at Jaqui.

"No, he's too dumb for Nessie." Jamie said.

"Um, Jack?" Natalie proposed.

"There's just something about him—I don't know what—that says that he's not for her." Jamie said wisely.

"Oh! I have it! Drumroll please!" Jamie interjected. The other three of us drummed on the table quietly, not to draw attention. "Phillip!"

"Hmm… yeah, I can see you and Phillip together." Natalie said.

"Me too!" Kenna agreed.

"He is very good looking. But he seems very shy." I mused.

"You should talk to him!" Kenna said excitedly.

"Maybe."

And right when I said that, the bell rang for the next period.


	3. Wow

Renesmee POV

My last class was history—my favorite class. Not just because all my friends _and_ Phillip were in that class, but I actually liked the class. History is interesting. And my teacher is nice, young, and fun.

Jamie and I sat next to each other again. She whispered in my ear, "Have you spoke to him yet?" obviously talking about Phillip. I requested to keep this conversation in note form; I liked this teacher, and didn't want to get on her bad side. Like Alice said, first impressions are important.

This was our conversation:

No. I haven't.

Why?

I just haven't gotten the right time to talk to him.

Oh. Will you do it soon?

As soon as I can.

Fine. Ttyl after class.

(At the Cullens' house)

As my family and I arrived at home, we spoke about having another hybrid at school.

"So this girl had a layered tank top. It was sooo last year! She is a piece of work," Alice gushed about her fashion. "Just like your mother, Nessie."

"Ha. Ha." Mom laughed sarcastically.

"Today, Renesmee showed Rosalie and I that there is another half-breed at our school." Dad announced to everyone.

"Yeah. His name is Phillip. I could tell that he was struggling with acting human. He probably has recently turned vegetarian," I told them.

"Sweet! Another halfer? I gotta meet him!" Uncle Emmett said with excitement.

"Yes, Renesmee. It is most likely a good idea to introduce yourself to this boy. Then, you can tell him the real story about our family; if you think he is trustworthy," Grandpa Carlisle said wisely.

"Ok. I think I will," I answered.

"We should all take a family hunting trip to celebrate this new hybrid!" Aunt Alice exclaimed.

"You just want to feed, don't you? You silly little monster!" Uncle Jasper said, going into a kiss with my aunt.

"I actually agree with Alice. I'm a little thirsty," my dad said.

"Let's go!" Grandma Esme said.

(At school, the next day)

"Renesmee, you know that we won't be happy until you talk to him." Kenna said.

"Fine. I'll do it." I surrendered.

"Yay!" Natalie giggled.

I walked over to Phillip.

"Hi. I'm the new girl, Renesmee," I introduced myself.

"Hello." He answered, looking down at the floor.

"And you are?"

"Phillip." He said, obviously holding his breath.

"Ah. Phillip, do you know what I am?"

Finally, he looked up from the floor. His eyes widened as he looked at my rosy marble skin and perfect features. I could tell that he was wondering where the golden eyes were.

"You… are like me." He finally said.

"Yes. My family is here too, and they are all vampires."

"Wow. I never knew there were any others like me," he marveled.

Then I gently touched my fingers to his cheek, and thought of my beautiful, glorious family.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

"I have sort of a special talent."

"Wow, again."

Then, he smiled and said, "See that drinking fountain?"

I nodded, and the button on the fountain magically pushed in, spraying water out. But neither Phillip nor anyone else touched the button.

"That's my special talent."

Then I quoted him, "Wow."


	4. Emerald Green

Phillip POV

Renesmee.

She is perfect. I don't know how to describe this feeling. It's so… new and exciting. It's such a relief! I've finally found someone else like myself. And the best part is that I can tell she likes me, but she isn't ostentatious like Jaqui.

Renesmee POV

"So did you talk to him?!?" Natalie exclaimed.

"Yes. And he's amazing! You don't even know the half of it!" I answered.

"Like, how?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't know, but it's different than I have ever felt."

"Aww, you like him!!!" Kenna teased.

Then, it was time to get to class. I had Algebra II. I took my seat behind Phillip. He turned around and smiled happily at me. Aww, he looked flawless in his black and green jacket which really made his green eyes stand out.

"Hey, do you want to sit together at lunch?" he asked after class.

"Sure, let's go!" I said with a smile.

We sat down at a small table together. He pulled my chair out for me, and I quickly glanced around. I saw my friends at a nearby table, getting ready to watch as if we were a juicy romance movie. Also, I saw Jaqui and her minions, Cristina and Adrienne. All three of them were scowling at me.

"So…" I said in order to break the silence. He seemed to be staring at me.

"What's your favorite color, Renesmee?"

"Umm…" looking into his eyes, I could only think of one color, "bright, emerald green!"

"You mean, like my eyes?" he questioned.

"Yeah." I admitted.

Suddenly, Jaqui appeared at his side.

"So Phillip, don't you like my new green earings?" she said in a snobbish tone. Her earrings were a lime green, though. Not emerald, like his gorgeous eyes.

"Umm… er…" he stuttered.

"Whatever." She looked at me. "Oh! Who's this? No, wait, I remember; Renesmee, right?" she pronounced my name like "Ruh-nez-mee".

"It's pronounced, Ruh-nez-may," I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. Let's go, girls." She gestured to her posse.

When Jaqui was out of hearing, Phillip said, "Gosh, I hate that girl."

"I've only known her for two days, and I already don't like her." I said.

"She's always trying to get my attention. I just want her to back off. It's so annoying!" he ranted.

"I can tell."

Then lunch was over, and we were two of the last people who had not left.

"Well, see you later!" he called as we parted.

(Thanks to y'all who have read my writing. It means so much to me! Also thanks a lot to Ashley, my first commenter! More chapters will be up tomorrow, I usually write 1-2 chapters on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and sometimes the weekend. I love you all! And keep commenting and reviewing! xoxo, Jordan)


	5. Meet the Cullens

Renesmee POV

The bell rang as school was over for that day. I met my family outside of school, and asked my mom if I could walk home with Phillip that day. I was careful not to think about it, because I didn't want Dad to get overprotective.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked Phillip.

"Sure. I'm thirsty. You don't mind if we go hunting, do you?" he replied.

"Let's go!" I was up for anything as long as he was with me.

We ran into the forest, smiling with pleasure. Then, I smelled something better than the average deer. It was a mountain lion AND a bear. I could see in his eyes that he smelled it too. Phillip and I ran towards the wild animals. He leaped for the bear, as I attacked the lion. I got a small glimpse of him as he was hunting. He seemed subtle, conscientiously trying not to hurt the bear in any way. But we both knew that was impossible. The mountain lion tasted even sweeter with the pleasure of having him there.

As we walked back, taking our time, I said, "I want to introduce you to my family today."

"Umm, alright," he said.

"We live really close to here. Do you have any family, or do you live alone?"

"The man who is my biological father… I stay with him when I'm not at school or hunting. His name is Anthony. He and my mother were in love. But my mother was human, and he is a vampire."

"What do you mean, she _was_ human?" I asked.

"My mother died giving birth to me. I destroyed her. I wish I could have known her. And Anthony is mad at me for killing her."

"It wasn't your fault!" I said without thinking. "Well, my father and mother are still living, because when I almost killed my mom, at the last second my father changed her into a vampire. I guess I'm very lucky."

"You are." He said stoically.

Then we were at the house.

"Hi Grandma!" I said as I saw her first.

"Oh, Renesmee! Hello!" she said, smiling. "Who is this?"

"I'm Phillip." He said as he shook Grandma Esme's hand. I touched her arm and thought, _Phillip is a half vampire, half human like me. I met him at school. Sorry I'm home late. We were hunting._

"Hello, Phillip. I'm Esme, Renesmee's grandmother. And this," Grandpa magically appeared beside her. "is my husband and Renesmee's grandfather, Carlisle."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Grandpa said.

"Everyone! Please come and meet Phillip!" Grandma shouted.

Suddenly, my uncles and aunts, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, and my parents, Edward and Bella had appeared.

I introduced Phillip to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Then, it was time for my dad.

"Hello Phillip. I am Edward, Renesmee's father." Dad said.

"I see. You look very much alike." He answered. "Well, it's nice to meet you all."

(The next Monday at school)

"Guess who I saw, walking home with a certain someone?" Jamie teased me.

"What happened, what happened, what happened?!?!?" Natalie pressed.

"Nothing. We just walked to my house, and talked. I also introduced him to my family." I said.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Kali asked.

"If we did, don't you think I would have told you?"

"I guess."

"Well, what did you talk about?" Natalie asked.

"Umm, we talked about his family. His mom died when he was very young."

"That's sad." Kali said. "So does your family approve?"

"Well, Alice REALLY likes him, but Edward is sort of uptight. He's just being overprotective. That's my brother, for ya." I answered.

It was time for class, and I went to my locker to get my history book. Then, I saw something that really pissed me off.

(Good hooker ending, eh? The good part is just starting! Review, review, review! The next few chapters are going to be good! xoxo, Jordan)


	6. Worst Day of My Life

(continued from chapter 5)

Now this REALLY pissed me off.

What I saw was this:

An empty hallway: just me, my locker, and the hallway—and Phillip and Jaqui. Now, what were Phillip and Jaqui doing, you might ask? They were kissing. Straight out kissing. I was soooo pissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" I almost screamed, at no one in particular.

"Um, Renesmee, it's not what you think…" Phillip said.

"Oh, it's Ruh-nez-mee! How nice to see you!" Jaqui said in a snobbish tone.

"I've seen enough!" I cried, grabbing my books and running to my next class.

"No, Renesmee! Wait!" Phillip called after me, but I ran away.

THE. WORST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE.


	7. Trust

I tried to get out of school as quickly as possible, without going over human speed. Unfortunately, my friends caught up with me.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" Kenna asked.

I really didn't want to talk about it.

"That bitch… Jaqui…" I muttered to myself.

"What happened? Really, Renesmee, you can trust us," Natalie said. I really hoped I could trust them.

"Ugh!! You know that Jaqui girl who is always trying to get Phillip's attention? Well, I caught them macking in the empty hallway near my locker!!!"

"Oh no. That's horrible! She already knew that you and Phillip are—or were—a thing; practically the whole school knew! She's probably trying to piss you off, so that she can have Phillip for herself," Jamie said.

"But I'm still mad at him, too! I can't believe that he would let that happen!" I cried. _And without literally killing her,_ I thought.

(The next morning outside school)

"Renesmee! I'm so sorry!" Phillip called after me, but I just kept walking and ignoring him.

"Honestly sorry! Completely and totally sorry!"

I turned around and sharply said, "'Sorry' doesn't help my broken heart! I can't believe you would do something like that, Phillip!"

"Let me explain everything," he said, his emerald eyes shining. I couldn't resist them, so I just stood my ground.

"This was all a part of Jaqui's plan to try and break us up. I was walking down the hallway, going to meet you, when she grabbed my shirt and started kissing me. Then, you walked in, and I think you know what happened from there," he said. "So what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

"Really?" was the only thing I could say.

"Yes, really!" he said. "But we need to find a way to get Jaqui away. So that this NEVER happens again."

"I have an idea." I said quietly. "But first, I have to tell you something."

I leaned in, to whisper in his ear, but instead I turned and kissed him on the lips. It felt so right; so meant to be.

"I love you too," I whispered.

(Thanks to my fans. I hope your satisfied! KEEP REVIEWING and tell all your friends about me! Love, Jordan)


	8. The Plan

(Outside of school)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Phillip asked.

"I think so," I answered, pondering about our plan to get Jaqui away. "I wonder if Alice saw it coming. It will probably work, since she hasn't told anyone about the plan."

Phillip took his spot outside the school doorway. Jaqui exited the school, with him by her side. He was supposed to ask her to take a walk in the forest outside of school. She apparently said yes, of course. I followed them inconspicuously, hiding behind the trees and bushes.

"I'm a little hungry, you know," he said, dazzling her.

"But we already had lunch today!" Jaqui answered.

"I think I might just have a deer. I'm not _that_ hungry," he said in a smooth tone.

"Did you just say that you are going to eat a _deer_?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered calmly.

Then, the deer approached. I burst out of the bushes and raced Phillip to the deer. We pounced, and drank the average-tasting blood.

"_RUH-NEZ-MEE?_" Jaqui questioned, with a trace of fear on her face.

"That was yummy," I lied, trying to scare Jaqui even more. "And if you ever mess with me or Phillip or any of our friends again, you will end up like that deer, Jaqui."

"Y-you are v-vampires?" she stuttered. "I'm out of here! You guys are scary freaks!"

She ran out of the forest, pretty quickly for a human. Jaqui was probably fueled by fear. Phillip and I laughed hysterically and hugged each other.

"So do you think she'll rat us out?" he asked, after we'd stopped laughing.

"Nope, she's too scared! Besides, even if she did tell someone, they would think that she's crazy, and no one will believe her," I replied.

"Ha ha, I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too!" and I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He kissed back, and then we were kissing on the lips.

The kiss ended, and he said, "Let's go home."

"Okay, I want to ask Alice if she sees anything happening with Jaqui or something."


	9. Fire

Phillip and I walked through the door, and I put my hand on my aunt Alice's shoulder. I thought, _Is anything interesting coming up in the future?_

She said, "Nothing of your concern; just some visitors. Non-human visitors."

"Oh. Do they mean any harm?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I can't be sure. They are nomads, though. They will probably only be in town for a day or two."

I thought of my human friends. Would they be in danger? Even though Alice said they aren't going to hurt anyone, ALL vampires are dangerous.

"Wait, I'm seeing something," Alice said.

Jasper suddenly appeared at her side. He was guiding her to the couch, when she said, "Get my sketchbook." Phillip used his talent to make her sketchbook and a pencil float over to the coffee table (which was never used for coffee mugs). Jasper thanked Phillip quickly, and Alice started to draw.

"The nomads are moving towards a house, with a girl and her parents in it. The girl looks about your age, Renesmee, with shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, and pale skin." She drew the girl.

"Natalie," Phillip and I both said. No other girls at our school had black hair and white skin. All the black-haired girls had tan or dark skin, except for her.

"We have to protect her. Or else she'll die." Phillip said. I could say nothing. I was speechless. NATALIE! Why did it have to be _my_ friend that is in trouble?!?

Immediately, we grabbed the whole family and went to Natalie's house. But we were too late to save her. The vampires were in the middle of sucking Natalie dry. The limp body of Natalie was in the middle of the kitchen floor, with two vampires at her wrist and ankle. My uncles took the two vampires away from Natalie, while my aunts and mother started the fire.

"She still has a pulse," my grandpa said. "but the venom is spreading."

"It's too late," Aunt Rosalie said.

"I guess we have a new member to the family," Uncle Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood.

"If she survives," Uncle Jasper added.

(Next day at school)

"So Natalie's house got burnt down?"

"Yeah, her parents died in the fire. But she got out alive. She's unharmed."

"OMG. She must be REALLY totally sad."

"That's why she's missing school."

"But the Cullens have offered to let her stay at their house."

This was the sort of thing buzzing around school all day.


	10. Ponder

"Is Natalie going to be okay?" Jamie asked frantically.

"She'll be fine—I think," I answered.

"That must have been totally scary for her. I feel so bad!" Kenna added.

This was basically what it was like for me at school all day. Everyone was curious about if "Natalie is ok?" or if she was hurt in any way. It was so annoying assuring everyone that she was fine. At least she has a lot of people caring about her. About everyone was talking to me, except for Jaqui. She was too afraid!!

(The next day at the Cullen's house)

"Is she healing alright?" I asked.

"I think she might be awake soon," Grandpa said. "It might be a good idea if we bring her into the forest, so when she wakes up, she can satisfy her thirst as soon as possible."

So Rosalie, Grandpa Carlisle, and my dad carried Natalie into the forest. We all circled around her. I felt so bad, because I am so much luckier than her. I get to be a hybrid vampire/human, with no pain involved. I was just born this way; I didn't have to be changed. While Natalie, laying here in pain and agony, has to go through this brutal change, with her parents gone.

Suddenly, I saw a twitch of Natalie's finger.

"I just saw her finger move a bit!" I cried. "Does that mean that she's conscious enough to hear us?"

"Yes, but she probably won't want to speak. I didn't want to speak when I was changing. It was too painful!" My mom said.

"Natalie. If you want to, twitch your finger once if you can hear me." I said. Natalie's finger barely moved, but it was enough for me.

"Woohoo!!! She can hear us!" I said in utter joy.

"But she's probably in much pain. You mustn't disturb her until she wakes and is fed." Daddy whispered.

Then, Phillip pulled me over. His emerald eyes were staring at me.

"Renesmee, I need to talk to you."

We went about three fourths of a mile away, so no one could hear him, and he said, "I'm not sure if Natalie is ready to join this world."

"I don't know either, but she'll have to adapt."

"No, I mean, will we have to take her away to teach her to control her bloodlust?"

"We may." I said.

"How will we tell my father that I am leaving him? He's all alone, but he is probably better off without me. I mean, he hates me for killing my mom." Phillip said.

"The easiest way to tell him is probably in a letter."

"Where will we go, if we have to take Natalie away?"

"Probably up in Alaska or Northern Canada, or even the Arctic; anywhere there are not many people." I explained.

Then, he leaned his head of perfect, jet-black hair on my shoulder, which was many inches below his.


	11. Newborn

(Note to Readers: Thanks to all who have been commenting! But, I _do_ know that the story goes by semi-fast. "New Hampshire" is definitely not a novel. It is only a fanfiction. So please understand that I have to make it go by a little bit faster than a normal novel does.)

Suddenly, Natalie's green-turned-red eyes opened. I instantly had a little feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why, but I was nervous. I had never witnessed a newborn vampire before, except for my mom, but Momma was different.

Natalie automatically put her hand to her throat. She inhaled, and I saw a flash of… I don't know how to describe it… savageness in her eyes. Then, Natalie sped off on her top vampire speed towards the nearest pulsing vein, which was a grizzly bear. She tackled the grizzly, sinking her teeth into his jugular, and once she sucked him dry, Natalie shoved the huge grizzly bear carcass off her dainty vampire body.

Then, I noticed that Natalie's face had changed. She was unexpectedly but absolutely gorgeous. Her black hair was perfectly straight now, compared to her human, wavy hair. She had always wanted straight hair. Also, her bangs swept gracefully across the right side of her forehead, to her ear. Although her hair was straight, it was thick and full of body also. Her eyes glowed bright scarlet, and were framed with long, dainty black lashes. Her pale white skin was even paler now, and her body was a bit more muscular than it was when she was human.

"Natalie," I said, trying to conceal my shock at her new beauty and freaky red eyes.

"Hi, Renesmee," she said.

"Let me explain," Grandpa said. "You, Natalie, are a vampire now. You have undergone a change. You have noticed the extremely painful burning sensation that comes with becoming one of us."

"I felt like I was dying. It hurt so bad. All I can remember is blackness and burning. But now, I am alright. The burning doesn't go away in my throat, though." Natalie said.

"Yes, that is thirst. That explains why you just attacked the grizzly bear." My mom said.

Grandma Esme then said, "Here is what happened, dear. Two vampires attacked your house. They had already killed your parents, unfortunately," then she hugged Natalie. Then, Esme gestured to Alice, "Alice here had a premonition of them attacking your house. We rushed in, and they were in the middle of drinking your blood. However, we disposed of those dangerous vampires. Then, you transformed into the beautiful vampire you are today."

"Wait, I fainted when they attacked my parents. That is the last thing I remember until the burning." Natalie said.

"Hmm… that's a coincidence," my dad said.

"What's a coincidence?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"That both Natalie and Bella were unconscious while being bitten. Maybe it has something to do with the thirst control." Daddy mused. "You don't feel thirsty, now, do you?" his eyes pierced Natalie.

"No. I'm not thirsty," she said.

"Maybe it does have an effect!" Phillip said, smiling. "Wow, um… Mr. Cullen… you're really smart!"

"You may call me Edward. If you feel comfortable," my dad winked at me, and I smiled. He approved of Phillip!

"Natalie, my name is Alice, and I am Renesmee's adoptive aunt. Let's go inside, and Bella and I will teach you all about the vampire stuff… and about colored contacts," Aunt Alice said as she took her hand.

"Wait! We don't know if we can trust Natalie's thirst control enough to even think about colored contacts! What if she cannot go to school? Then she will stay at home until she learns to control it. You can save the contact lesson for another time, Alice," my dad said. He's always thinking ahead.

"Aww! That's the fun part; picking out colors!" Alice said, disappointed. "Well, we can always try on clothes for you!" Natalie smiled at Alice. I knew that Natalie would love Alice's bubbly personality.

(Inside the Cullen mansion)

"So I'm a… vampire?" Natalie asked, still in shock.

"Yes, how else do you explain _this_?" Aunt Rosalie said as she gestured to Natalie's reflection in the huge, full-body mirror that sat in Alice's room. Natalie marveled at her newly attained beauty. She also stared at her bright crimson eyes that came with becoming a vampire.

"How long are my eyes like this? I mean, none of your eyes are red," she asked.

"They stay red for a while. Then, your eyes slowly change to gold if you feed on animal blood. Which is why our eyes are not red," my mom explained. "We all feed on wild animals' blood, because we like to stay in one place for as long as possible. We Cullens consider ourselves 'vegetarians.' You see, if we fed on humans, our eyes would all be red, and we wouldn't be able to blend in with humans."

My mom, Alice, Rosalie, and I all educated Natalie on the guidelines, bodily functions, and abilities vampires have. We told her that she now has superhuman strength and speed. Once she heard that, Natalie ran downstairs at the speed of light, picked up the couch effortlessly, and ran back upstairs (all in under two seconds). We informed her about sparkling skin and not breathing and special gifts like seeing the future and reading minds.

"Wait. When I was first born, I felt like I had something new, like an ability. It was weird," Natalie said when she heard about Alice and Edward's gifts.


	12. Talent

"Well, what was it?" I asked, curious about my friend's special ability. "As you can tell, I can do this." I touched her arm and projected my thoughts into her mind. _See, this is my talent. What's yours?_

Suddenly, I couldn't remember anything. What were we doing? What were we talking about? Were we even talking?

"That's my talent," Natalie said.

"What's your talent, Natalie? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can wipe your memory, if that worked," she answered.

"It definitely did, because I can't remember anything!"

"I can also see into people's minds, and bend their thoughts, I think," Natalie added.

"I will tell you when to test it. Just wait a second. I will project a thought into Alice's head, and you will twist it into the opposite of what she's thinking. Read Phillip's mind right now, so you can't hear me or Alice" I ordered.

Phillip just smiled and waved sheepishly (I could tell he didn't want anyone in his thoughts. I wonder what he was thinking about…).

Then, I put this into Alice's head: _Ugly, poofy, marshmallow winter coats. Think about how ugly and revolting they are, and how they are a disgrace to fashion._

"Whoa!!" Alice shouted. "I was thinking about those vile marshmallow coats, and suddenly, without me controlling it, my thoughts changed to beautiful, soft, 100% cashmere sweaters! That was… weird, but intriguing."

"So you can read minds, change thoughts, _and _clear memories?" Phillip asked, making sure.

"Yeah, I think that's all," Natalie answered. "And Renesmee, just so you know: Phillip was thinking about you!"

"Shut up!" Phillip said, his cheeks blushing.

"Let's say I wasn't happy about those thoughts, young lady," my dad whispered in my ear. "But I think you would be. And I don't like it at all."

"Stop being overprotective. She's now about sixteen in human years, Edward. She needs to experience these things," my mom said. She always had my back.

"I can't help it! It's my nature to be protective!" Dad said, scratching his head of bronze hair.

"I'm just making sure—I can't go back to school until my eyes turn gold?" Natalie asked.

"Not until you control your thirst better. And we can fix the eyes; you'll be wearing the finest colored contacts," Rosalie said.

"Speaking of school; we all have school in the morning. So Renesmee needs to get her sleep," Mom announced. "Say goodbye to Phillip, Ness."

We hugged as we said our goodbyes, and he gently kissed me on the cheek; as if I was a fragile human. It's not fair that I'm the only one who has to go to sleep. Everyone else gets to do whatever they want and not sleep. Oh well; I'm a little tired anyways after the long day with Natalie.


	13. Excited

I woke up from a black, dreamless sleep. I went to my closet, and pulled out my favorite, slightly torn jeans (those were the only clothing Alice let me keep for more than two days). I threw my jeans on, and then grabbed a white t-shirt with a green painted peace sign on it. I pulled the t-shirt on and slid down the rail of the stairs, just like Uncle Emmett does.

I listened to my iPod on the way to school in my dad's car. I pressed the shuffle button on it, and "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers popped up. I had barely listened to half the song when my speeding father suddenly slowed down. Then I knew we were close to school. I saw Phillip smiling as he waited for me, with two girls waiting behind him who were also grinning. I noticed they were Kenna and Jamie.

"Hey all!" I said excitedly. There was a gush of "Renesmee! How are you? Ohmigosh, I love your shirt!"

"Hi guys! I missed you over the weekend. We should do something next weekend."

"Sure thing!" Jamie answered.

"Hey Renesmee, can I talk to you for a bit?" said the voice I loved so much. Phillip's hair shined even when there was no sunlight.

"Sure. We can talk on the way to my locker," I answered.

"So I was wondering, umm… would you like to go to the fall dance with me on Saturday? It's okay if you don't want to. I'm a little new to this." Phillip asked shyly. Oh yeah, I remember. The dance. I forgot it was on Saturday. A couple of guys had asked me as they completely ignored Phillip. Of course, I turned them down.

Before I could answer (which was a total, absolute yes) a little blur appeared beside me and replied, "Of course! She would love to! Nessie loves dancing," and I knew it was Alice. She was just trying to get a chance to dress me up.

"And the other six of us will be coming also, if you're wondering," my aunt clarified.

"Great. I'm excited. I'll see you later, Nessie," Phillip said.

Then I turned to Alice, pouting because we both knew that she was just trying to get an excuse to dress me up.

"Anyways, I totally knew that you were going to say yes," Alice explained, tapping the side of her head; obviously referring to her visions.

I touched her arm and thought, _Fine. I'll let you make me pretty._

"You're not going to be pretty—you're going to be gorgeous! Besides, you already are, Renesmee."

I smiled and hugged her, then ran to class.

(At lunch)

"So Phillip asked you to the dance?!?" Kenna asked, trying (unsuccessfully) to keep it quiet.

"Yeah. And I said yes."

"Cool! I'm waiting for someone to ask me to the dance," Jamie replied, looking wistfully at a guy named Adam. He had blonde hair and aqua eyes, which switched from green to blue. Adam was also on the school's basketball team.

"Just go ask him. He'll be surprised that you have the courage to ask him yourself," I suggested.

"Ok, I think I will," Jamie answered, her white teeth shining against her tan skin.

"John already asked me, and we're going together. I'm so excited!" Kenna added. John was a guy with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He smiled and waved at Kenna as he caught her eye.

"This year's dance will be so much fun!" I concluded.


	14. Perfect

It was Saturday night, and I was dreading the inevitable attack.

Alice.

She comes over to me, wearing a hairdresser's apron, full of clips and pins and hairbrushes. Alice sits me down, and says, "Welcome to Salon Bella's Hell." Rose was already finishing up my mother's makeup, when I sit in the chair next to them. I touch my mother's hand, thinking _I feel your pain, Mom._

"Okay, Nessie; let's see here," my aunt Alice said as she paced through her huge closet. She picked out three dresses for me to try on. One was red, with a v-neck and a belt in the middle of the stomach and chest. It was knee length, and it was soft and warm looking. The next was purple. It had one shoulder, and it was pretty short. The third dress was black, with cap sleeves and a thick black ribbon that tied in the back. The ribbon was decorated with sequins. And the skirt of the dress was chiffon, and it poofed out at the bottom.

Then, Alice hung up the dresses on a hook in the wall, and raced back into the closet. She returned, carrying three pairs of shoes—some white high heels, a gold pair of stilettos, and a pair of black ballet flats.

"Try them on!" she urged, as I ran to the hook to grab the clothing. I put on the red dress with the white shoes first. I looked like that woman from "Bye Bye Birdie," Rosie. I told Alice no, and moved on to the next dress.

I put on the purple dress and gold stilettos, and if I wasn't half vampire, I wouldn't have been able to walk in them! Though the dress was cute, it just wasn't dance material. I went back, and picked up the last dress and shoes.

The black dress was completely flawless! I loved it, and I ran over to Alice.

"Alice! I love this one!" I exclaimed.

"Me too! You look amazing!" she replied. "Let's go to hair and makeup."

Then, I noticed what my mother was wearing.

"Mom! That looks like the dress you wore to the prom when you and Dad went for the first time."

"It does, doesn't it?" Bella replied.

"Yeah, I found the exact same dress on the Internet. I thought it would be sweet," Alice added.

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best sister ever!" my mom said.

"I know," Alice said with a smile. "Now we need to get Nessie all ready for the dance!"

For about another 45 minutes, my aunts worked on my hair and makeup. When they finally let me out of their grasp, I went to look in the mirror. I saw the most gorgeous girl ever. Her eyelids were brushed with whitish-silvery eye shadow. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed under long, black lashes. The girl's lips were a berry color, and the black dress she was wearing complimented her figure perfectly. Her loose, bronze curls were twisted up on the crown of her head. A few pieces of bronze hair hung down, framing her heart-shaped face. And not to mention the girl's smooth, pale skin and rosy cheeks.

"Wow; wonderful job, Alice and Rosalie! I'm sure you are better at this than the best stylists in the world!" I gushed, hugging my aunts while being careful not to ruin my makeup.

"Nessie, you don't have to be careful of makeup. This is mostly you," Aunt Rose said as she gestured to my face.

"I can't thank you all enough!" I replied. Then, Alice entered, wearing a sparkly gold dress that matched her eyes. She handed Rosalie a rosy pink halter dress with rhinestones encrusted in the fabric. In a flash, Rose was in the dress. The silk fit her body flawlessly. As if anyone would doubt it.

"We all look perfect now," Alice stated matter-of-factly. I looked at my mother in her deep blue, Alice in gold, Rosalie in pink, and myself in classic black; I agreed with my Aunt Alice.

(Hey all!! Sorry for the short chapter, but just to let you know, pictures of Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and the three Renesmee dresses are posted on my profile. Just click on my penname and it will bring you to my page. Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing! Love you all! xoxo, Jordan)


	15. Dancing

As the four of us females descended from the top of the staircase, we saw our dates staring in amazement. I mean, all four of us looked drop-dead gorgeous! My dad was staring at my mother with gleaming amber eyes, his bronze hair gently tousled. He wore a black suit with a black tie—exactly like he did in the pictures that Grandpa Charlie took at their first prom.

Emmett looked dapper in his grey suit and pink tie, which matched Rosalie's magenta dress. As she reached him, he wrapped one arm around Rose's waist, and the other hand cupping her face. I glanced at him, seeing him whispering to his wife, "You look stunning; as if you don't always look that way." She smiled and kissed him shortly but sweetly.

Jasper's honey-gold hair was shaggy as it always was, however it matched the gold tie he was wearing. Apparently Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were all matching one another. My parents were re-living their first prom, and I peered over to study what Phillip looked like.

He looked perfect, but not too perfect like the rest of my family. Phillip's soft, jet-black hair lightly covered his forehead. I ran my fingers through it, looking through his shining, emerald eyes.

"You look perfect," we both said simultaneously. Then, we laughed. I didn't even notice what he was wearing, for I couldn't look away from his handsome face. I gently kissed him on the lips, and then grabbed his hand and led him out of the house. The black-haired hybrid vampire/human seemed dazed, from either my beauty or my kissing. Into the Porsche we went, with Jasper and Alice. My uncle held my aunt's petite hand as he drove. Then, I felt something warm and soft on my hand. I glanced down at it, and I saw that Phillip had grasped my hand with his. I looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"We're here!" Alice announced. I didn't even notice where we were; I was too lost in Phillip's emerald eyes. Phillip dashed out of the yellow Porsche and helped me out like the gentleman he was—even though I could hop out of the car as quick as he.

We walked through the party room, a.k.a. the gym, and saw many people dancing and crowding together. It was a lot to take in, considering it was my first school dance. I spotted Kenna and John dancing at one side of the room. I noticed that Kenna was almost as tall as John! Phillip and I waved, and Kenna winked at us. Then, we saw Jamie and Adam chatting near the refreshment table. Adam towered over her, but it was very cute to see them together. He looked straight into her deep brown eyes.

Phillip leaned down to my level, and whispered, "Do you want to take a walk outside?" I nodded yes. The abundance of humans was a little intoxicating.

As we exited the gym, Phillip put his arm around me. His touch was warm and inviting. I looked up at him and said, "Did you know that you have the most amazing eyes? I could get lost in them!"

"Aww thanks. But everyone knows that your eyes are almost hypnotic. And your hair—I could run my fingers through it forever," he replied. And he did just that.

Soon, I realized that our faces were really close, and I could smell the sweet aroma that radiated off of him. Oh, how I wanted to stay like this forever! To stare in his emerald green eyes, to stroke his silky hair, and to inhale his signature smell. Then, he slowly got closer, and my heart was beating rapidly. Our lips touched, and I noticed that we were the only ones outside. I tangled my fingers in his jet-black hair, and each of his hands were on the small of my back and supporting my head. Phillip's lips were so soft, and everything seemed so easy. He was extremely good at this, considering that he has never had a girlfriend.

I wished that this night would never end. But suddenly, we heard from the gym that this was the last song of the night. Then, the disc-jockey played a slow song that I thought I heard before. I couldn't recall the name of it, however. Then, I spotted my whole family; outshining the rest of the students with their stunning looks and flawless movements across the dance floor. My dad knew every word to the song. He whispered the lyrics into my mother's ear as they glided across the floor. The song started out with, "If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever."

"Miss Renesmee Cullen, would you care to join me in dancing?" Phillip asked as he looked me in the eye, smiling and extending his hand to me.

"Why, yes. I would appreciate that very much," I replied as I took his outstretched hand.

His free hand migrated to the small of my back, pulling me in closer to Phillip. I rested my hand on his shoulder, and we swayed to the music. Soon, I realized that the whole gym was centering their attention on the Cullen family. Others were dancing, but constantly they glanced at us in envy and admiration. I peeked at my aunts and uncles, seeing many high school boys without dates ogling at Aunt Rosalie in her pink dress. However, Emmett and Rosalie ignored them, dancing while they whispered jokes to each other.

Jasper and Alice gazed at each other, in their little private bubble. Alice stood on Jasper's feet to get a few inches closer to him. She was much shorter than him at her four feet eleven inches.

I peered at my mother and father. They seemed like they were in heaven. My dad whispered the lyrics to the song in her ear, as they swayed along. His bronze hair shone like mine, and both pairs of eyes were liquid gold.

Then, I looked back at Phillip's face. His green eyes were studying my facial features, and we enjoyed the rest of the slow song in each other's arms.

"Sorry guys, the dance is over. Thank you all for coming, and have a good night!" the DJ announced. He played "Hit the Road, Jack" as all the high school students exited the gym.

"I had an incredible time tonight," Phillip told me.

"Same here. You are an amazing dancer, Mr. Phillip," I retorted in our fake British accents.

"So are you, Miss Renesmee," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. "So are you."

We got in the Porsche, and drove home. I entered, and Natalie was on the couch with her arms around her knees.

"What's wrong, Nat?" I asked.

**(Thank you guys for reading! I love you all! Thanks Mindi for the help with ideas. I really appreciate it! I dedicate this chapter to mcleh, who is always supporting me and reviewing and telling me how much she loves my story. Not to mention all you other amazing readers! If you review a lot, you might get a chapter dedicated to you! New things coming in Chapter 16! Review review review! Love you, Jordan)**


	16. Lovely Baseball

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry this chapter took so long! It's a really long one, so get comfortable in your seats! Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah! I forgot! This chapter is dedicated to leprechaunninja427. You're awesome!**

All Natalie did was bury her face in her hands. I sat beside her on the couch, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nat, it's okay. You can tell me whenever you're ready," I said as I tried to get her to speak.

"Well," she said as she took a deep breath. "I just really miss everyone. I miss my friends at school, I miss all of you when you're at school and…"

"What?"

"Most of all, I miss my mom and dad," she sobbed, even though she couldn't produce tears.

"Oh, hun! Everything's going to be alright. Your parents are perfectly fine in heaven, I'm sure, and you'll be back to school in no time! Just know that you have a new family now, and we all love you very much," Grandma Esme said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Esme. You all know I love you too," Natalie said.

Then it was time for Phillip and me to get some sleep. He had moved into our mansion permanently. Phillip slept in the guest room, which was never used until now. Esme was designing a new addition to the house, where Phillip and Natalie's rooms would exhist.

"I just really want to see my friends at school. I miss all the fun of the dances and the practical jokes we pull on the freshmen," Natalie added. "I promise I will control myself the best I can. Please?"

"Hmm… maybe you can, maybe not. We shall see. Maybe we can see how you deal with the human scent," Grandpa Carlisle suggested. "You should probably go hunting right now. Your eyes seem dark."

"Sounds like a great idea to get her in school!" I exclaimed. "It will be wonderful to have Natalie back in school! I know that Jamie and Kenna have missed you."

"But we don't know if Natalie can control herself in front of Jamie and Kenna," Jasper said, longing for another vampire to accompany him in the struggle to control himself.

"Let's go hunting! I'm ready!" Emmett said, eager to run and stretch out his leg muscles.

Almost immediately, Emmett, Jasper, Phillip, Natalie, and I put shoes on and prepared for the hunting trip.

"Wait!" Edward and Alice exclaimed at the same time. "There is a vampire out there. I can hear his thoughts," my dad stated. "Yes, and he's traveling west," Alice warned as she was retaining the information from her visions.

"We will meet him. It will be alright. Don't worry. We can handle him," Uncle Jasper assured everyone who was staying home. "Peacefully! We can handle him peacefully!" I added with a smile.

The five of us ran at the speed of light out into the forest. It was not hard to find his scent trail, since no vampires had been in the woods for about two weeks. Suddenly, I spotted a black and white blur as we were running. I touched Jasper's upper arm and showed him what I saw.

"Stop. I think we've found him," Jasper warned the others.

"Hello?" he proceeded to call. The white and black blur suddenly came up in front of us. It was a vampire who physically looked about eighteen years old. His hair was long and platinum blonde. It fell to his ears, and covered his forehead. His eyes were a bright scarlet, and his nose was narrow and long. The vampire was tall and lean, and he was wearing a tattered white shirt and black pants.

"Hello," the vampire said. "I am Lucius. I was just passing by. I'm on my way to Canada. Who are you?"

"I am Emmett!" he boomed. "And this is Jasper, Renesmee, Phillip, and Natalie."

Lucius stared into Natalie's reddish-amber eyes. Natalie's eyes were slowly changing into gold. Right now, they were a red-amber kind of color. Lucius just stared.

"Natalie…" he murmured, almost inaudible. "Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"Lucius, would you like to come and meet the rest of our family?" Natalie asked, with a warmth in her eyes.

"There are more of the gold eyes?" Lucius questioned in shock. Apparently he had never seen more than a pack of three vampires living together. "I would appreciate it, as long as I can keep looking at you, Natalie."

She smiled coyly and said nothing. They remained beside each other for the entire trip. I suppose we might have to train two vampires instead of one. Anyways, Natalie and Lucius were in love at first sight. I could just tell. It was so sweet, considering she had been alone for the past month. They also _looked_ good together, with the contrast in their hair.

We got home, and introduced Lucius to my family. He was intrigued by our will to be good. Lucius wanted to try to convert; he wanted to stop being a monster. Lucius decided to be a vegetarian from now on, if it meant to stay with Natalie. They were meant to be together; I just know it.

"Hey you," Phillip whispered in my ear as he appeared behind me. "Want to go into your room and listen to some music?"

"Sure!" Listening to music was one of our favorite things to do together now. We went upstairs to my room, and turned on the stereo. We sat on my bed, gazing into each other's eyes. His were like dancing, lively emeralds.

"So you like Muse?" he asked me as one of my favorite bands played. The song was called "Newborn" and it was one of my favorites.

"Yeah. This song is my favorite," I replied.

He looked in the full body mirror that was beside my bed. "My hair is especially shiny today. You can touch it, if you'd like."

I ran my fingers through his sleek, jet-black hair. It was soft and smooth and I could do it forever.

"Ohhh…" he moaned in pleasure. "You don't know how good that feels," Phillip said as he layed his head in my lap. Soon, it looked like I was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his head in my lap and my fingers traveling through his hair. His enormous legs stretched out among the rest of the space on my bed. This ranked near the top on the list of my favorite things to do. The only things that ranked higher were kissing him, looking into his eyes, and having his arm around me.

This moment was a crazy fit of pleasure. A thought popped into my head, and before I knew it, I kissed him briefly on the lips. Then, I lifted his head off my lap, and I moved around until I was comfortable.

We kissed (this was number one of my favorite things to do). I loved the way it felt when his lips were against mine. Soon, he rolled over so that he would be on top, and his face was directly above mine. He broke away from my lips and asked, "Renesmee, do you know why I love you?"

"Because you've finally found someone of the same kind?" I guessed.

"That, and because you are beautiful, smart, sensitive, caring, not-selfish, and did I mention beautiful? There's also so much mor…" and I interrupted him by kissing him. I felt his lips curl into a smile. I broke away, and said, "Thank you." Then, I couldn't bear to stop kissing him. The feeling of his lips moving with mine, his arms around me, and his body against mine was exhilarating and filled with pleasure.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. There was a musical voice saying, "Renesmee? We're going to go play baseball. I'm giving you five minutes to get your shoes on and grab your jacket." It was Mom.

"Okay, Mom! I'll be out in a second!" I replied as I flitted to my closet to snatch some sneakers. As soon as we heard the footsteps go away, Phillip raced out the door of my room. I slipped on the sneakers and put on my maroon zip-up hoodie.

Phillip and I were ready at the same time and slid down the stair railing beside each other.

"We're ready!" I announced, excited to play our family's favorite sport, with the addition of three new players: Phillip, Natalie, and Lucius.

Phillip and I hopped in the Jeep with Emmett and Rose. Jasper, Alice, Lucius, Natalie and Esme went in Carlisle's black Mercedes, and my mom, dad, and grandfather ran to the field.

All twelve of us arrived, and we had to divide into teams. I was on the team that was in the field first, with Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Lucius. The batting team consisted of Emmett, Carlisle, Phillip, Natalie, Bella, and Alice.

Uncle Jasper pitched first to Carlisle. It zoomed far into the distance, but luckily my dad and Lucius were in the outfield. Lucius caught it and threw it back to Esme, where Carlisle was clearing home base. Esme got him out, and I high-fived Rosalie.

Natalie was up next, but she had an advantage because she was still only a newborn. Her newborn speed helped her make it to home base before Esme caught it and tagged her out.

Next up was my mom, but we all sensed a delicious, wonderful scent that could only come from a human.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Alice screamed in her high, soprano voice.

**A/N: Thanks readers for making it to the end of this long chapter! I love you all and keep reviewing! I think I'm going to start replying to all reviewers, because I want to get to know you all.**

**LOVE YOU A TON**


	17. Happy Birthday to You

_**Continued from Chapter 16**_

"_HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Alice screamed in her high, soprano voice._

This command was clearly directed at Natalie and Lucius.

Their eyes darted around, searching for the delectable human blood. Even though Natalie had been training for a couple of months, she was still a little prone to the temptation. Lucius, on the other hand, had to be grasped by Jasper and Edward as he was drove crazy by the human scent.

"It's hikers on a nearby trail. Just stay calm," Alice stated.

"Find the will to be good, Lucius. You also, Natalie," Carlisle ordered. "Have the will to be good. Just remain calm. You are not a monster, Lucius." Carlisle kept repeating these encouraging statements, and Lucius eventually calmed down. Natalie appeared at his side immediately, for she had a bigger advantage (having been trained for a little already). Esme and I still held Natalie's forearms, just in case she accidentally lost control.

We drove back home, and the tension still remained in the air. Natalie and Lucius were now calm; however we still had a situation to deal with.

"Nat! You did so well!" I exclaimed as we hugged and happily danced around. "You might be able to go back to school after all! I'm so proud!"

Then she turned to Lucius. His crimson eyes burned with rage at himself. I knew that he was furious for acting like a monster. Then, Lucius's expression became calmer, and I could tell that Natalie used her talent to change his thoughts around to something else, and to distract him from the frenzy he had just experienced.

"Oh, Lucius. I'm so sorry!" I said as I hugged him. My full height only reached up to the middle of his chest. "You will do better eventually. I just know it. You belong with us."

"Thank you, Renesmee. I appreciate it," he replied.

"Grandpa? Can Natalie go to school tomorrow?" I asked, putting on my irresistible pout.

"Sure Nessie. I think she is ready." Grandpa Carlisle answered sweetly.

"Eeeeeeee!" I squealed as I flitted over to Natalie. "NATALIE NATALIE NATALIE!!!! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" We screamed in joy as we grabbed hands and jumped up and down.

"Oh, Renesmee! I get to see Jamie and Kenna and Adam and John!" Natalie rambled on. "But not Lucius," she said, her mouth transforming into a frown.

"Lucius will be there soon enough," Alice said as she approached. We both knew that no one disagrees with Alice. "I have _foreseen _it," she crooned in her 'fortune teller' voice. The three of us laughed, and it was time for me to go to sleep. After all, tomorrow is my birthday!

**(Phillip point of view hehe)**

"Are they _occupied_ yet?" I asked Natalie. I knew that Renesmee's parents got it on every night of the week.

"Um… almost. Wait another few minutes," she replied, in deep thought. I grabbed the two tea light candles that smelled really good. What were they called again? Oh yeah, Freesia. I also got into my comfy black sweatpants and dark green zip-up sweatshirt.

"Is it safe now?" I asked, getting more impatient with each second passing. I was really excited for my first birthday present for Renesmee. Yes, I had two presents for her. But only one was a material item.

"Yeah, but still be careful. They're _vampires_, remember? They have super-hearing?!" Natalie whisper/yelled at me. She was helping me surprise Renesmee by using her talent to see into Edward's mind. Natalie would hear the thoughts of Edward _doing the deed_, and that was my cue that it was safe.

"Sure, sure. I will. Thanks, Nat," I reassured her. I could barely contain my excitement at making Renesmee happy. I stuck my hand in my pocket to feel if the present was still there. I clutched the candles as I tiptoed down the hallway towards Renesmee's room.

I entered silently, and peered over at the sleeping girl. She was so cute when she was asleep, but still so alluring. Her loose bronze curls were spread out amongst her pillow, and her limbs were stretched, as if she didn't care at all. I wanted to touch her hair so badly!

I walked over to her beside table, and lit the freesia tea lights, so there was a soft glow. The smell was delicious! Renesmee smiled unconsciously as her nose sensed the sweet smelling candle. I climbed into the king-sized, wine colored sheets, and took one last look at sleeping Renesmee.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," I whispered into her ear as she woke up.

Once she realized who I was, she exclaimed, "Oh! Ph…" and I put my first two fingers on her perfect rosy colored lips.

"Happy birthday," I smiled as I kissed her.

"I love you; you know that?" she replied.

"Yes, and lucky for you, I feel the same way," I said as my voice became deeper without me controlling it. "I also have a present for you."

"Phillip! You didn't have to get me a gift! You being here is all I could want," Renesmee said as her musical voice went up and down. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed in the low candlelight and I loved watching the way her lips moved when she spoke.

"I'm giving it to you anyways," I told her as I reached into the pocket of my black pajama pants and pulled out a long, black, velvet box.

"This is for you, my lady," I gave her the box. When she opened it, her eyes lit up and her mouth changed into a huge grin. She pulled the gift out of the box, and revealed the necklace. It was silver, with four charms on it. The first charm was a silver crescent moon. The next was a circular peace sign. The third charm was a silver stainless steel apple, and the last charm was a heart.

The necklace was plain, but I knew she would love it. After the many questions we had asked each other, I found out that her favorite phase of the moon was the waning crescent, she loved peace signs, and her two favorite human foods were chocolate and apples. There were no chocolate shaped charms, so I bought the apple one. And the heart—well, that was pretty self-explanatory.

"I love it. Every single thing about it," Renesmee said in gratitude as I tangled one of my fingers in her amazing bronze hair. "Thank you so much."

Then, she kissed me. I could feel the emotions exploding from her. Gratitude, happiness, joy, love, and passion.

"You're welcome," I replied, breaking away from the kiss for one short second. "Now we need some sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" she argued like a five year old child. Her brow furrowed, and her lips morphed into that irresistible pout.

"How about we listen to music until we go to sleep?" I asked, trying to distract myself from her dangerous pout.

"No," she simply said.

"I'll even sing to you," I begged. That seemed to change her mind. She pondered for a moment, and then quickly nodded yes while curling herself into my arms and resting her head on my chest. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and closed her eyes slowly as I started softly singing the first song that popped into my head.

I started singing "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World softly to my love.

"_Are you gonna live your life standing in the back looking around?_

_Are you gonna waste your time wondering how you've grown up_

_Or how you've missed out?_

_I'm on my feet_

_I'm on the floor _

_I'm good to go._

_Now all I need is just to hear a song I know._

_I wanna feel like part of this was mine,_

_I wanna fall in love tonight._

_Crimson, and clover,_

_Over, and over._

_Crimson, and clover,_

_Over, and over."_

Then, I finally looked over at Renesmee. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was even and soft, so she seemed like she was asleep. I pulled her bed comforter up around us, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**So did you like getting into Phillip's head? I sure liked writing his point of view. Tell me in the reviews, hit or miss?**

**This chapter is dedicated to A is for Angel, who has been there since day one of "New Hampshire". Also, thank you Mindi for singing "A Praise Chorus" all day with me haha.**

**I also recommend looking up this song that Phillip was singing to Renesmee. It's called "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World. Tell all your Twilighter friends about my story please!**

**I love you all and keep reviewing. **

**Love, Jordan**


	18. Renesmee's Song

**First off: Hope you liked Phillip POV!! Today we're back to Renesmee POV.**

**Secondly, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the gigantic wait!!!!! Seriously!!! I have had a TON of work to do and I have been out of town. So I apologize. Please forgive me!!!**

**Thirdly, this chapter is dedicated to KnKCullen. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Quick fact for all: Lucius's name is pronounced loo-shis. Just making that clear. Also, I might be changing my pen name. Any suggestions?**

**Also, please vote in my poll on my profile. Love yous.**

**Ready, set, RENESMEE!**

"Good morning," I said before kissing Phillip as he woke up. He rubbed his emerald green eyes and scratched his head of black hair.

"It's time to get up. Today's my birthday and it is Natalie's first day back to school!" I announced. I hopped out of my silky, maroon and white bed energetically, but it took a while for Phillip to wake up. He still seemed dazed. He was definitely not a morning person.

I plucked some gray jeans and a black sweater out of my huge closet. Then, I locked the closet door and slipped on the soft black sweater and light gray jeans. After that, I brushed through my long bronze hair and washed my face quickly. I ran to my bedside table, where the long, black velvet box resided. I opened it and took out my birthday necklace and clasped it around my neck. It lay in the middle of my collar bone and sat atop the soft, black fabric of my sweater.

"You ready?" Phillip asked as he opened the door to the hallway.

"Mmhmm," I answered while taking his hand. He looked into my eyes, and then peered down to my chest.

"Happy birthday, love. The necklace looks amazing on you," he said softly. I transferred into Phillip's mind, _Did you just call me love?_

"Yeah, I heard your dad call your mother that," he whispered. "It seemed to work on her."

"No, Phillip, I like it."

We just smiled at each other, and before I knew it we were already down the stairs! I glanced swiftly around at my family, gathering their schoolwork and book bags. Alice's hair was dark and spiky as usual, and Jasper was holding her bag for her. She seemed to be looking for something. She muttered, "I'll never find it," as she gave up on her search and took the book bag from Jasper. Rosalie was attached to Emmett's side, looking up into his eyes and joking, "School never ends, does it?" as she got ready for yet another day of school in approximately sixty years. My father was running his long hand through his bronze hair, and my mom looked appeased as she gazed at my dad's bronze-haired glory.

Then, I peeked over at Natalie and Lucius. She was in his arms and staring up into his eyes.

"I wish I could stay with you," I heard Natalie say.

"I feel the same way," Lucius replied. His mouth was in a tiny frown. His scarlet eyes smoldered passionately. They hugged and Lucius gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, Ness! Happy birthday!" my uncle Emmett boomed. Then, I smiled as I heard a flurry of "Yeah, happy birthday! Aww, my Nessie is growing up! How old are you again?"

Suddenly, Alice's high pitched voice was loudly announcing, "Time to get in the cars!!"

The Volvo only fit five people (or vampires) inside it, so we had to take the Jeep also. Natalie and I rode in the Jeep with Rose and Emmett. I noticed that Natalie was staring blankly out the window back at our home.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" I asked. Then, the obvious smacked me in the face. "Don't be sad about Lucius. Today is your first day back to school! Also, it's my birthday!"

"I just know that I will miss him," she answered. "Oh, and happy birthday Renesmee."

"Just call him every time you switch classes," Rosalie cleverly suggested. "That way, you can keep in touch."

Natalie's composure suddenly brightened and she exclaimed, "Good idea, Rose!"

The school day was full of students gazing at Natalie and her new vampire beauty. Even the girls couldn't keep their jealous eyes off her! However, the day flew by and it was time for my birthday party.

Alice had insisted on throwing a huge party for my birthday, but I told her that I had to see the list of guests and have the power to veto anybody. She was originally about to invite the entire high school, but I told her I only wanted my closest friends and family at my party. She replied, "It's your party. I guess I'll make it amazing no matter what!"

Then, Alice held me hostage in her over-sized bathroom. She styled my hair and applied my makeup and then handed me a maroon dress that reminded me of my favorite color. She also gave me white leggings and a white cardigan sweater to wear over the dress. Alice put a maroon headband in my hair, and exclaimed, "Tada!"

Two seconds after I got a glance of myself in the mirror, Alice locked me in my room with Natalie. Alice walked away threatening, "If you break down the door and come out before I tell you to, I will personally rip your head off!"

"What do you think she's doing?" Natalie asked curiously.

"I have no idea. She said she wanted to surprise me with my birthday party," I said, indifferent. "I hope Alice doesn't get _too _carried away."

"Like that's possible," giggled Natalie. Then, I noticed that Natalie was decked out in maroon and white also. _Curious… _I thought.

Soon, we were listening to music and jumping on the bed like nine year olds. Then, my mom opens the door and smiles, "Alice told me that it's time to come out. Happy birthday, Renesmee. I love you." Then, she hugged me and I saw that she was wearing maroon and white too.

All of a sudden, my mom winked at Natalie and they sped off. They slowed to human speed as they reached the staircase. I mumbled, "What?" and then went to follow them at human speed. This dress would rip if I ran at top speed after them.

At the top of the stairs I looked down at everyone. They were all at the bottom of the stairs yelling, "Happy birthday Renesmee!"

I saw my entire family, along with Phillip, Lucius, Natalie, Jamie, Kenna, John, and Adam at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled my biggest smile and my eyes widened at the sight of my party. Our white and beige house was decorated with bouquets of maroon and white flowers. I recognized the smells of freesia and lavender. The curtains on the windows were changed to maroon ones, and my father's piano was covered with a silk maroon blanket. The piano was also covered with white and maroon flowers.

Then, I realized what the guests were wearing. They were all in maroon, white, black, and gray. My father looked dashing in his maroon dress shirt and black pants. My mother wore a maroon blouse and white pants. The colors all went well with every hair, skin, and eye color. I loved it, until it got better.

My father, Edward walked over to the piano and started playing a familiar melody. It was the song that my dad wrote for me. I inspired this song, and he would play it for me all the time when I was growing up. I smiled in delight and walked over to my daddy. I sat on the bench next to him and hugged his waist.

I whispered, "I love you big brother Edward."

Then my father (or big brother; for he was role-playing in front of the humans) stood up as Rosalie took his seat and continued the song on the piano. Edward pulled me into the middle of the room and set my feet on top of his. My father and I swayed to the beautiful song he wrote for me. The lovely song ended, and I spotted Jasper enter with his acoustic guitar.

"My turn with the birthday girl!" my uncle Emmett shouted as he swooped me up into a bear hug.

**Not exactly a cliffy, but oh well. I can't seem to find many these days! I'm getting frustrated!**

**Well there you go. Pictures of Renesmee's maroon dress and a picture of what I picture Lucius looks like are on my profile. Check it out!**

**Love you. I'll try to keep writing as much as possible.**


	19. Cake

_The lovely song ended, and I spotted Jasper enter with his acoustic guitar._

"_My turn with the birthday girl!" my uncle Emmett shouted as he swooped me up into a bear hug._

"Okay, okay, Emmett!" I squealed as he squeezed me extremely tight.

"Now, we dance," Emmett said as Jasper started up the song on his acoustic guitar. I recognized the song as "The World You Love" by Jimmy Eat World. It sounded so beautiful and pleasant on just the guitar and Jasper's voice. I could tell he was benefiting from all the good moods in the Cullen house.

Emmett flipped me and turned me every which way he could. Then, at the part where the lyrics say, "I'm out" Emmett screamed, "I'm OUUUUT!" Soon after that, Emmett's booming voice convinced everyone to sing and dance along with him and Jasper.

Then after five long minutes of swirling and twirling with Emmett, the song ended with everyone applauding Jasper. Suddenly, Phillip walked up to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. Jasper nodded, and Phillip walked over to me.

"Can I have a turn?" Phillip asked Emmett.

"Sure. Here you go, lover boy," Emmett replied as he walked swiftly away and let Phillip take his spot. Jasper started the first chord on his guitar, and Phillip looked me in the eyes.

"May I have this dance, Miss Renesmee?" Phillip requested in his fake British accent.

"Why yes," I answered happily. He took my hand and slipped his other hand on the small of my back. Then, I realized what song Jasper was playing. It was another Jimmy Eat World song, "A Praise Chorus." It was the song that Phillip sang to me before I went to sleep last night in his arms. At that moment, I knew it would forever be our song.

"A Praise Chorus?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I asked Jasper to sing it especially for you and me."

I transferred this thought into his head; _It's our song now, isn't it?_

Phillip just nodded and grinned. I peeked around at the other party guests. Jamie and Adam, and Kenna and John were dancing together in couples. All my family was dancing together too. Even with Jasper busy playing the guitar; Alice was right by his side and swaying to his music.

"_I wanna feel like part of this was mine, I wanna fall in love tonight,_" Phillip softly sang the last words of the song as our special music and dancing session was over. Phillip gave me a kiss on the forehead and stroked my hair.

Then, I heard Esme's musical voice ring like bells, "Time for cake!"

Without having Jasper's special ability, I could sense lots of confusion among the vampires.

"I mean, what's a birthday celebration without any cake?" Alice questioned rhetorically. "It's chocolate, of course!"

Chocolate… yum. But not as good as mountain lion blood. Oh, I'll have some cake just for the hell of it. After all, it _is _my birthday party. I feel bad for all my relatives, though.

Everyone crowded into the kitchen, as Carlisle set the gigantic layered chocolate cake with white frosting onto the counter. On the top in red writing, it read, "Happy Birthday Renesmee". Also, there was a huge red bow on the cake that was made of red fondant.

I glanced around at the other vampires in the room. Edward gulped nervously, as Bella hung onto his arm, equally nervous. Emmett looked as if he was about to attempt to break a world record or enter a competition. Rosalie glared, disgusted at the cake. Natalie's eyes widened at the peculiar smell of chocolate cake. In addition, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all smiled fake smiles; as Jasper and Lucius stayed behind because of the crowd of humans in the kitchen.

"Sweet! Chocolate cake, YUM!" Adam and Emmett both exclaimed. However Adam was telling the truth.

Since I was physically seventeen, Grandma Esme topped the cake with seventeen red and white striped candles. I was really turning eight years old. Esme was especially careful when she lit the candles, for if she burned herself, the skin would just disintegrate.

"Nessie, make a wish," Rosalie hissed as she nudged me.

"Umm…" I said as I pretended to make a wish. I didn't know what to wish for. I had everything I could ever want: a loving family, a devoted and amazing boyfriend, a group of awesome friends… what more could I ask for?

I decided to make a wish for someone else, and not for myself. I made a wish that Lucius would be able to go to school, so that Natalie wouldn't have to miss him anymore. I shut my eyes dramatically, made the wish, and blew out the candles.

John boomed, "Let's eat!" as he, Adam, and Emmett all dove for the cake.

The white and red frosting splattered across the table. The three boys were all covered in frosting, and they looked ridiculous.

"Emmett!" Alice growled, giving him a death glare.

"It wasn't just me, Alice! It was Adam and John too!" Emmett tried to excuse himself, but Alice kept the same scowl on her face. The corners of his lips crinkled up into a devilish smile. "Come on. Give me a hug, little sister!"

Just then, Emmett opened up his arms and prepared to give Alice a hug. She squealed, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" as she ran out of the kitchen at human speed. He ran after her, dripping frosting on the floor at the same time.

Adam and John looked at each other, looked at the remainder of clean people, and then looked at each other again.

"GROUP HUG!" they exclaimed as John and Adam tried to smear the frosting on us all. After everyone was smothered in frosting, we grabbed the un-frosted cake and threw it at each other. Phillip took a big piece of chocolate cake, and shoved it at my face playfully. He remarked, "You're supposed to eat it, love!"

"Well let's see how you handle this," I said smoothly as I took some cake in my hand and dropped it down his shirt.

"You're in trouble now, Miss Renesmee," Phillip said darkly and devilishly. He snatched some chocolate cake and ran after me with it. He finally grasped my arm and pulled me closer to him. First, he smudged some brown, chocolaty cake on my cheeks. Then, he ate the rest of it, licked his fingers, and immediately kissed me. His mouth tasted like chocolaty goodness, and I tangled my fingers in his now messy, black hair.

"I love you," Phillip sighed.

"Same here," I replied in between kisses. "Wait. We should probably stop. Alice is probably tearing herself apart because her party went crazy."

"_Her_ party?" Phillip questioned sarcastically. "I thought it was yours!"

"It is, silly. But she wanted everything to be perfect."

"Oh well. Just tell her that it's the best party ever," he kissed me softly again. "Because it is."

**Mindi… cake… hahahahahahahahaha.**

**Sorry readers, it's an inside joke. But thank you all for reading. Hope you liked it! This story needed some fun and action and cake!**

**Love you all!! lovelovelove, j**


	20. Golden Diamond Ring

**Sorry for the enormous wait!!! I'm so busy, this week being the last week of school, and I have to work extra hard to end up with a good mark. **

**Chapter 20 starts out with Natalie's point of view… weee!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to desireeann14!!**

**Now stop reading this, and start Chapter 20 (Natalie's POV):**

I heard Alice squealing down the hallway, about how her party was nearly a success. Phillip and Renesmee were reassuring her that it was the best party ever. I had a great time, but I was so bored, I didn't feel like talking.

"Natalie?" I heard his lush, deep, smooth voice. "Would you care to go into your room with me?"

"Definitely yes. Lucius, you always come to my rescue when Alice is running wild!" I replied, while he put his arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his waist.

As I reached my bed (which was a prop) in my new room, Lucius shut the gigantic white double doors. Immediately, he started kissing me. But this wasn't the average kiss—this was urgent, as if he wanted to get as much passion as he could into this one kiss. He ran his fingers in my straight, black hair. Our legs tangled and I put my right hand on the part of his neck right below his ear, next to his jawline.

"Is something different, Lucius?" I asked, wondering why he kissed me so insistently.

"Well…" he sighed.

"What's going on?" I demanded, looking into his amber eyes.

"I couldn't last much longer without doing this," Lucius said as he got off the bed, and lowered to one knee. I took a mental picture of this. Lucius, down on one knee. His blonde hair shining, his amber eyes blazing, his perfect body killing me with every move it made.

"Natalie, I love you forever and ever. Will you please marry me?" he asked in his smooth, rich voice.

I was speechless. LUCIUS just proposed to ME???

Then, reality came back to me. Lucius was waiting for me to answer, with a golden diamond engagement ring in his hands.

"Oh, yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" I said as I pulled him up from the ground and embraced him. "Yes *kiss* yes *kiss* yes!!"

"I didn't expect you to say it nine times," Lucius said as he smiled.

"Well, I'll say it again," I teased. "Yes."

This time, he kissed me, and then sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucius asked.

"Tell the others, silly!! There are no secrets in the Cullen house. They probably already know, being vampires and all," I said matter-of-factly.

We walked downstairs as I admired the brilliant diamond ring that was now resting on my left ring finger. I twirled it, kissed it, and gazed at it, still feeling like it was a dream. I noticed that all the humans were gone, and only our family was still in the house. I grabbed Lucius's hand as he called everyone to attention.

He said, "I have something to announce to everyone. Natalie and I are engaged."

"Aww!! You two are adorable!!" Esme said, and Bella agreed with her as she hugged Lucius and me.

"You have to promise me that you'll let me be in charge of the wedding," Alice demanded, holding my shoulders straight and looking up at me straight in the eye.

"Of course, Alice! Who else would I turn to?" I replied, smiling and giving her a tight hug.

"Nat, I can't believe you're engaged!!" Renesmee and Emmett conveyed at the same time.

"I can't believe it either!" I replied. Then, I turned to Lucius. "What more could I ask for, Luc?"

"The most flawless wedding arranged by Alice?" he said, chuckling, and pulling me into a soft kiss.

**Sorry for the super duper long wait!!! I have been busy with finals and end-of-the-year crap. I'm also running out of ideas for the story!!**

**Also, I apologize for the short chapter. I just feel like this is where the chapter should end.**

**Newsflash—I will be changing my penname soon!! Give me ideas!!! (something to do with Emmett, maybe?? I have found a new fascination with him… you can also recommend different names, too!)**

**Reviews reviews!! Please send me a review regarding story ideas (I am suffering from writers block… ahh!), new pen names, or just regarding this chapter or Natalie's POV.**

**Love you all!!! Help me!!!**


	21. News

**Hello people. As you probably already know from the last chapter, I need ideas for the rest of the story. I really don't know what to write about!!**

**So I have had this idea. I have created a contest. I challenge all of you readers to think (think hard with all your beautiful, devoted minds) of an idea for the story to end.**

**You are probably thinking, "WAIT!!! I don't want the story to end!!!"**

**But I feel that "New Hampshire" is ready to end. I just have this gut-feeling inside of me that says that I should end it soon. Because I am really running out of ideas for this story!!!**

**So here's where the contest part is:**

**OPTION NUMBER 1:**

**1. All of you readers think up some amazing, excellent, mind-blowing ideas for the end of the story.**

**2. Post your idea as a review of this chapter.**

**3. I will read all the reviews that you post, and I will either choose the best one, or try to cram all of them into the last chapter.**

**4. I WILL WRITE CHAPTER 21: THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**OPTION NUMBER 2:**

**If you really really really want New Hampshire to keep going, you may do Option Number 2.**

**1. Think of a really great and amazing and excellent and mind-blowing idea for the plot to twist, causing the story to continue.**

**2. Try to make your idea interesting so that the story will be fun to read.**

**3. Post your idea as a review of this chapter.**

**4. You know what happens next: I read it, make a decision, and write.**

**PLEASE PUT EITHER "OPTION 1" OR "OPTION 2" AT THE TOP OF YOUR REVIEW!!**

And remember, I love you all so much. So does Renesmee, Phillip, Natalie, Lucius, and the rest of the Cullens.

Please help me!!

Lovelovelove, Jordan


	22. New Students

**This chapter is dedicated to Julia, who gave me the idea. Love you, Julzys!!**

(in Renesmee's bedroom the next Monday morning)

"I think you should wear the emerald green top, with the white undershirt and your embroidered jeans," Alice's upbeat voice advised. She was giving me her usual opinion on what I should wear that day for school. I pulled out the short sleeve green shirt with the white long sleeved undershirt out of a drawer in my huge dresser. Then, I grabbed the jeans out of the closet. They were a dark denim, with green and red embroidery that were like long, curvy lines that ran down the side of my leg.

"Also wear your red coat," she added. "And the green beanie knit hat with the brim." I put the beanie on my head, and then fixed my bronze hair so that it hung down my back and over my shoulders.

As soon as Alice and I were done getting dressed, I headed down to the kitchen (that we never used) to say "Good morning" to everyone. I said my hellos to my family, and then I spotted Phillip. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a black hoodie over it, with jeans and a chocolate brown beanie.

"We're beanie twins," he remarked as he put his arms around my waist and smiled brightly.

"You're right. And they match our eyes," I giggled, and his emerald eyes were dancing.

We stepped into the garage and looked outside at the weather. It was cold and rainy, like always. But it seemed colder. Phillip and I climbed into my dad's silver Volvo. Natalie and Lucius rode in the Jeep with Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper rode to school in Rosalie's BMW.

"Renesmee, Phillip, there is supposed to be some new students today," my mom informed us. "Be nice to them. You know how it feels to be the new kid at school."

"Why wouldn't I be nice, Mom?" I assured her. Wait… new students?? And Lucius was riding in the Jeep with Rosalie and Emmett… Ohmigosh!!! Lucius is one of the new students!!

As we arrived at school, I ran over to Lucius and gave him a tight hug.

"Lucius!! I'm so proud of you!!! You're finally going to school with us!!!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I'm excited too, Nessie," he answered. The four of us (Lucius, Natalie, Phillip and I) walked gracefully to homeroom. Lucius was clutching his schedule, trying to look as normal as possible. I spotted some new faces, and recognized some familiar ones. Natalie, Phillip, Lucius and I all were in the same homeroom class, so we ushered Lucius to the front of the classroom, where the teacher was.

"Class, we have a couple of new students here in our homeroom class. Please welcome them nicely. I would like you all to introduce yourselves," the teacher, Ms. Lawrence boomed.

"Young man, you may go first," she ordered.

"Um, hello. I'm Lucius Gardner," he said with a shy smile.

"Hi. I'm Lauren Crowley," said the girl in the middle with average-looking brown hair and light blue eyes.

The third new student was an extremely tall guy who looked a little frightening. He mostly kept his eyes focused on the ground, but occasionally looked around. I saw that his eyes were dark, almost black. His skin was a warm russet color and his hair was as dark as night. His hair was long, too. He had a long straight nose with high cheekbones. His nose was crinkled a little, as if he was sniffing a horrid smell. Muscles rippled over his arms and torso, but he wasn't as huge as Emmett. He ran his hand through his shiny black hair and put the other hand in the pocket of his black jeans.

The third guy said in a husky voice, "My name is Jacob Black."

**Muahahahahahaha!!! I bet you didn't see that one coming!!! I always said that I would keep Jacob Black out of this story, but I figured it would be an interesting plot twist ******

**This is the final chapter of "New Hampshire". **

**HOWEVER I have decided that…**

**I am going to make a sequel.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading, I love you all and you guys are awesome!!! I hope you're happy with the end of "New Hampshire" and please review. I love reviews because they make me feel loved, like I'm getting the love back that I give to you.**

**Bye bye for now…**

**Lovelovelove, Jordan 3**


End file.
